Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Kamen Rider Omega
Summary: Korra and Asami, from friends to something more. Sometimes it is worth the wait for the important things in life. Yuri and other things within, not for children!


**Crazy Little Thing Called Love** **  
** **Impatient Anticipation** **  
Hello there my dear readers! Welcome to my first ever Korra based fanfic, of which I certainly hope there to be several when all is said and done.  
I don't mind telling you, I love Avatar the Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra to pieces. In fact, I was more or less on the front lines of the first great shipping war of 2006-2008, full on Kataang shipper to boot from day one.  
But this is my first foray into writing for this series that I love so dear, so I do this with nothing but love and respect going forward.  
Note, the following story will contain sexual descriptions, including yuri scenes, lesbian love scenes for those who are unfamiliar with the term yuri.  
If you are offended by such things, please leave now. You have been warned.  
With all that said, let's get this show on the road!  
X-X-X**

The moon loomed overhead like a watchful mother over Republic city, the pale glow lighting up the grounds of the Sato estate. Korra sat in a chair on the balcony looking up at the symbol of the water tribe and the source of their bending.

She smiled up at the moon, remembering the stories of Yue from the war, how she nobly sacrificed herself to bring the moon spirit back. She felt how the power of the full moon flowed through her veins like electricity from a firebenders fingers.

She wasn't garbed all that heavily, only sporting a pair of water tribe blue shorts and what the fire nation had decided to call a "tank top". She found the name a bit odd considering that tanks weren't much in use anymore with mecha suits being more prevalent, but she did appreciate how comfy it was to wear.

The fact that the particular one she wore didn't cover any of her stomach certainly didn't hurt, leaving her sculpted abs very visible.

Her mind quickly turned towards a certain someone, her girlfriend, Asami Sato.

Asami had been away in the Earth Republic for two whole weeks helping the united territories with organizing the new infrastructure they would need. Korra would have come as well, but she had been called away to the Fire Nation to help evacuate an island when the volcano suddenly erupted. Bolin had helped immensely by helping bend the lava away from the village into the sea.

But that had been cleared up in a week, Asami still hadn't returned to what Korra now affectionately referred to as 'their home', a phrase that elicited more than a few happy tears from Asami.

Korra suddenly remembered back to their first time together in a... intimate capacity.

They hadn't yet had sex, but they had gotten pretty heated nevertheless.

Korra blushed as she remembered how Asami suddenly gasped as Korra took that first step and went from passionately kissing her girlfriend to gently sucking on her neck. What then followed was a firm squeeze of the engineer's firm backside and a rather loving nibble of Asami's ear.

Asami had been so utterly flushed that Korra wondered if she was feverish for a brief moment, before the genius inventor pulled her in for another intimate kiss.

They both agreed to wait until they were both ready to expose themselves to each other in every way, physically, spiritually, mentally and without any regrets. Korra knew that she could be brash and impulsive, so she tempered her desires, made herself stop from escalating anything too quickly.

Being from the south, she had always possessed a warrior's heritage, along with a warriors build. She wasn't afraid of hurting Asami as much as she was afraid of getting too far ahead of Asami, not being able to take the green eyed beauties' thoughts and feelings into account.

If anything, Korra was afraid that she wouldn't be able to, in truth, satisfy Asami.

Korra certainly knew about how the body worked, it was part of her water bending training. She silently thanked herself that Katara had been her water bending mentor, able to answer Korra's embarrassing personal questions as she had grown up. It was through Katara that Korra learned how to heal, but also how to understand a body.

She knew her own body inside and out. She knew how to satisfy herself, within seconds if need be. Asami, on the other hand, was a whole other woman. She was taller, slighter in build, but no less beautiful, dare Korra say it, Asami was the image of elegance made flesh.

Just thinking about it, on a night like this, made the Southern Water Tribe woman feel that old heat begin to form between her legs. A blush formed on her dark skin, along with it a shiver running in both directions at once along her spine.

One little known effect of the full moon on Water benders was a slightly heightened sensitivity. In Korra, it was manifesting in a spike of her tactile senses. Her clothes, what relatively little she wore, were slowly becoming uncomfortable though not unbearable.

She threw off her top and slowly bent over to pull down her shorts, stepping out of them slowly, leaving her mocha skin and lean muscles revealed under the pale glow of the moon.

She then sat back in the wicker chair, controlling her breathing. She knew from experience that her pleasure was always better if she focused her chi first, allowing herself to relax to the very core of her being. She had never been very good at this when she was younger, but persistence had paid off in a surplus once they had been together. Simply thinking of Asami calmed her spirit in ways that she couldn't have imagined before.

Once she had relaxed spiritually, her body and mind followed, her fingers sliding up and down her form, one hand gently caressing her breast, the other sliding down between her legs to stroke the outside of her flower's petals.

She wasn't using all that much pressure, or even that much energy, she had no need to do so. Her heightened state made every touch, however feather light, feel utterly blissful. She felt her muscles, her athletic build itself, shaking and quivering with delight at every little surge of pleasure racing its way through her.

It wasn't very long before she felt that sharp spike flood her mind. It wasn't a true orgasm, as she didn't get full satisfaction, but it took enough of the edge off that she could at least manage it better.

She let out a slight shuddering breath. Her body and mind were both essentially having their full release put on hold, but Korra knew that it would be worth it when Asami was ready.

She felt herself relax, slowly coming down from that satisfying peak. She stood from the chair, stretching under the moonlight before retrieving her clothes and chucking them into the laundry basket.

She felt her muscles tense up, rolling her neck and giving it a quick crack on both sides. She stepped into the bathroom and took her shower. A few minutes later she was toweling off when she remembered that she hadn't checked for the mail that day.

Throwing on her robe and tying it tight, she walked down to the front door and picket up the few pieces of post that had arrived that day.

She flipped through, one fan letter for her that she would gladly respond to in the morning, one letter to Asami from Verrick, no doubt another crazy idea he had. The last one was addressed to her from Asami. Korra immediately put the other two bits of postage down and opened the letter.

 _"My dearest Avatar,_

 _Great news! I will be back in Republic City by train first thing on the 4th. Why don't you and Naga pick me up at the station? If you can't because of Avatar business, don't worry, its ok, Hope to see you then._

 _All the love in the world, Asami._

Korra thought that over and realized that it meant that Asami would be back home in just two days. A smile came across her face as she headed back upstairs, turning off the lights and setting under the covers. Tomorrow would come soon enough. Until then, she let herself succumb to the happiest of dreams.

 **X-X-X  
More to come soon folks!  
Till next time!**


End file.
